


One Too Many

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Harry is drunk and makes bad puns, I don't know if I posted this before my fiction folder is such a mess help, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy is drunk, and Tom is irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old ficlet that I found floating around in my hard drive. I have updates for Roots Before Branches coming up (roughly ten to fifteen chapters) and drabbles too, trying to edit and post as much as I can these upcoming days. Thank you all for your kind words and patience!

**A/N: **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.****

**One Too Many**  

‘Have sex with me,’ the boy had whispered into Tom’s ear after what felt like hours of grinding together on the dancefloor, ‘take me home.’

Admittedly, it hadn't been the most eloquent thing to say at the moment, but this boy didn't seem to grasp the importance of using the right words at the right times. It didn't really  _matter_ either, because it  _worked_ and he still got under Tom's skin anyway.

Tom never had enjoyed nightclubs, but he's had a long day at the office - taking over his father's company was a lot of work after his father's rather... _Interesting_ and _sudden_ death which surely had nothing to do with the fact that Tom despised the man with every fibre of his being.

He had just been looking to unwind. Find a pretty face he could take home and fuck and then never see again.

Tom couldn't say he hadn't succeeded.

The world had passed them in a flurry with their hands groping and their lips connecting in the back of a cab and now here he was, standing in the middle of an unfamiliar living room, the boy on his knees in front of him. They hadn't reached the boy's bedroom, their clothes all across the room and Tom's ears still ringing from the loud music at the club. They had decided on the boy's apartment and Tom preferred it that way. This way he wouldn't know where Tom lived or who Tom was, behind the handsome face. He had to enjoy his anonymous status while he could. Soon, his face would be plastered all over newspapers and he'd make headlines once it'd be known that it was him, Tom Riddle Senior's bastard son, who had taken over Morsmordre Records, the country's biggest record label.

The boy was named Harry and that's all Tom had on him. All he knew besides Harry's name was that he had the most peculiar green eyes and terrible pick up lines.

And an amazing talent for sucking cock, apparently.

* * *

 ‘ _So hey, did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?’_

 _Tom Riddle paused from where he had been about to take a swig from his drink, a slurred voice drawing his attention. It wasn’t very uncommon for people to hit on Tom, he did have a likeable face, or so he had been told. He had never truly cared for it but had always used it to his own advantage. The benefit of a pretty face and a charming attitude was that it just made things_ that  _much easier to persuade people into doing whatever he could desire them to do._

 _Tom glanced over his shoulder with a scowl on his face. There was a very,_ very _drunk boy grinning at him, his cheeks flushed, his hair a mess._

_How he managed to get into the nightclub looking as young as he did was beyond Tom. Fake ID, undoubtedly._

‘ _Technically speaking the only fallen angel known was Lucifer. Next time you hit on someone, don’t compare them to Satan.'_

_The boy blinked his green eyes at Tom in confusion as though he had just spoken to him in a foreign language and he cocked his head to the side, like he didn’t understand. Tom rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink again, clearly dismissing the boy. The little shit plopped down on the empty bar stool next to him and Tom cursed his own bad luck. Didn’t the boy know how to take a hint?_

_The boy rested his chin in his hand and nearly dropped off his stool when he leaned too far forward and way too much into Tom's personal space._

_He grinned stupidly at Tom when he caught Tom looking at him again._

‘ _I like your face,’ he murmured and Tom could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation. The boy hiccupped. He couldn’t be much older than 18 and he was attractive, fair enough. Tom just thought he was too annoying to be able to properly care for his good looks._

‘ _Good for you,’ he drawled rudely. The boy chuckled and then took another swig from his drink. The comment about him already having had enough was on Tom’s tongue but he swallowed it back down again. It wasn’t like he should care._

‘ _I know right.’_ _How could he sound so proud of himself? Tom glared at the boy before raising his glass to his lips. Maybe if he were to ignore the boy, he’d go away eventually?_ ‘ _We should totally fuck.’_

_Tom choked on his drink and coughed, his eyebrows flying up to his hairline. His head whipped around to see if the boy was joking, but he was looking at Tom with a serious expression on his face. If anything, he only seemed determined to make it happen and admittedly this was the first time someone had been so blunt with Tom. He couldn't help but admire the boy's courage vaguely. He was sure that with a face like that, it shouldn't be hard for him to find willing bedpartners. He probably wasn't used to having to work for it._

‘… _Let’s not,’ Tom finally managed to say. The boy huffed and thrust his hand in Tom’s face, completely disregarding Tom’s reply. Obnoxious brat._

‘ _I’m Harry. I’m hot. You’re hot. Fuck me.’_

 _Tom couldn’t help it. He burst out in laughter – thinking that this must be some kind of ridiculous joke. How could this boy honestly_ live _with himself?_

_Harry frowned a bit._

‘ _What, something on my face?’_

‘ _Just some stupidity,' Tom replied once he caught himself again, mirth still visible in his own blue eyes._

_Harry didn’t seem to understand and Tom wasn’t interested in elaborating. He slapped a couple of coins on the bar and then got up, no longer feeling like speaking to the boy anymore. He released a frustrated growl when he realized the boy was following him._

‘ _Hey -’_

_Tom abruptly paused and the boy – Harry, Tom forced himself to remember, his name was Harry and he was way too young to be out getting this drunk by himself in a club– ran into him, his hands gripping Tom’s shirt tightly to steady himself._

‘ _Look, kid, stop following me,’ Tom demanded, scowling down on him. Harry blinked those big green eyes of his at Tom and for a brief moment Tom thought he understood._

_But then Harry pressed his face into Tom’s chest and breathed him in, his hands tightening on the fabric in his hands._

_'Dance with me.'_

* * *

 

Tom groaned when he came, collapsing on top of Harry who moaned weakly. His eyes closed and he clutched Tom close to his body, mumbling something.

‘What?’ Tom murmured, not at all interested in talking. His heart was still racing in his chest and he was sweating. It was a physical reaction he hated more than anything.

‘My boyfriend broke up with me tonight,’ Harry murmured and okay, shit, Tom didn’t feel like comforting him right now. Harry wasn’t crying though – he seemed strangely aware of everything, more sobered up. Tom’s eyebrow cocked up and he didn’t reply. ‘…You’re better in bed than him.’

‘Wow, thanks,’ Tom drawled. He couldn’t recall ever being compared to anyone before. Tom has always been better than everyone.

‘You have a really nice cock.’ It was the way that Harry said it, that made Tom frown and look at Harry again. What the hell was up with him?

‘Do you even think before you speak?’ he asked incredulously. Harry blinked at him, looking perfectly innocent. There was no way that Harry could possibly lead a mature life with that attitude. If you wanted to get somewhere in life you needed to make connections, be persuasive and careful. Harry was too blunt and honest in a way that Tom never experienced before. It was... Quite refreshing. 

‘…Sometimes. Does it bother you?’

Tom stared at Harry for a while, his eyes boring into Harry’s. Harry was staring right back at him and that was a rarity in itself – he was positive Harry didn’t know who Tom was or what he could do to Harry. But Harry didn’t seem to care, either. It was… New.

‘Strangely, not as much as it first did,’ Tom finally admitted. Harry nodded.

‘You're crashing here. just thought you should know,’ Harry stated confidently. Tom’s eyebrow kicked up. 'I suck at cooking though so we're having cereal for breakfast.'

‘What makes you think I’m not going to leave?’

‘What makes you think I’m not going to stalk you until you fuck me again and again until I forget my asshole of an ex-boyfriend?’ Harry’s determined stare was strangely adorable to Tom, but he fought to tell himself that it wasn’t that cute. Harry was becoming more and more  _weird_ , Tom shouldn't be indulging him like this, should just grab his shit and go like he had planned on doing. Amazing blowjobs be damned.

Instead he just huffed and relaxed into the couch.

The threat of stalking didn't scare him at all. He had just shown Harry how well he could dominate him.

Admittedly, the thought of morning sex wasn't too terrible...

‘Whatever,’ Tom grumbled, rolling his eyes. The scent of sex was still thick in the air and Tom took in the messy state of the apartment with distaste, pretty damn sure there was a  _pizza box_ right there, right next to the couch. It was a miracle they hadn't stepped into it in their frenzy and he groaned when Harry's smaller hands started petting at his lower abdomen in a way that suggested the younger male was nowhere near done with him.

Two could play that game, and before he knew it he had Harry under him again, trying to ignore the horrors this apartment would hold for him (if there were pizza boxes in random places then Tom prayed there wouldn't be leftover toothpaste in the sink, because the lack of hygiene would send him in a rage) in the morning and focusing on fucking Harry again.

How were they supposed to know that three years later, they were still together?

 


End file.
